


Mano-A-Mano

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Fist Fights, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is more than pissed, Draco snaps and Harry has to mend things. Poor boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mano-A-Mano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/gifts).



> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3 
> 
> Inspired by the fight between Ruby and Astaroth from the sf-show "Supernatural".

"It is true?" Draco turned his head and saw Weasley standing in the doorpost, his eyes radiating nothing but hate and anger. The way he always looked at Draco.

"What is it now, Weasley?"

"Is it true?" Weasley hissed. "Are you cheating on Harry?"

Draco swallowed audibly, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco mumbled. "You need to relax a bit. Just listen to this song and smile."

He grabbed the remote control to turn up the music, but gasped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"No more lying!"

"You're seeing ghosts."

"You're hiding something from me," Ron whispered maliciously. "But then again, you always were a lying whore."

Draco felt something snap inside his head as he pushed away Weasley's hand. Before he could realise what he was doing, he had plunged his knee into Weasley's crotch. He grabbed him by the hair, kneed him against the chin, punched him several times in the face, and was aiming for a devastating blow. Weasley smiled viciously as he blocked Draco's attempt. He grabbed Draco by the collar and bashed his head into his. Several heavy blows to the face completely stunned Draco, who felt a knee being pushed into his stomach. Before he could get up, Weasley's foot collided with his face, sending him flying into their new television, blowing it into smithereens. Barely conscious, he put all his strength into a kick, which hit Weasley in the stomach. Draco dived towards Weasley, who effortlessly intercepted the attack with his arm, making Draco fall to the ground. Weasley grabbed him and threw Draco into the china cabinet, glass flying in every direction.

"Enough!"

Draco groaned as he turned his head towards the sound. Harry walked into the living room, a boy in his early twenties holding his hand. He recognised the boy.

"Explain!"

"He was cheating on you!"

"It was meant as a surprise."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I appreciate it. But you have to learn one thing."

"What?"

"To share."

And Harry pushed the boy onto the ground. Draco and Weasley looked at each other, smiling before jumping onto the screaming man, sinking their fangs into his virgin flesh.

 

[Supernatural : Ruby vs Astaroth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23ffD1cu1W8&list=FLW631d876kFdY8B_KfcrYEw&index=10)


End file.
